Flight of the Osprey
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: THE LOST TALES OF JANA OF THE JUNGLE: 1 of 3, which tells of the early years of Jana and her time in the Amazon. Based on the mini-series by Hanna-Barbera.


THE LOST TALES OF JANA OF THE JUNGLE

.

"FLIGHT OF THE OSPREY"  
by Stephen R. Sobotka © 2009

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : _This story is an original prose based on situations and themes from the original "Jana of the Jungle" animated series. Jana, Montaro, Ben Cooper, Ghost and Tiko are the creations of Hanna/Barberra Animation; all characters of this story -- with the exception of the original ones I created -- are the property of said licenses and are used here without knowledge or permission of same.__.  
__  
This story is the rightful property of the author; all original characters and the plot depicted within are protected by copyright law._

_This story was produced to entertain fans of the original show, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue._  
.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **: _Doing something new here; tackling some characters that aren't as well known, by going back and doing some speculative work regarding the "early years" of Jana and her friends. I'm doing a triptych of stories on this treatment, in that I'll be answering three specific questions: how did Jana learn to become skilled in the ways of the jungle? How did she find and acquire Ghost, the white jaguar, and how did she first meet Ben Cooper?_

_For fans of this old Hanna-Barberra series, please to take the time to read, comment and review. If I prove to do a good job of these, I may attempt other stories with other such micro-series, such as The Arabian Knights, The Musketeers and others._

_Above all, enjoy the story! - SRS_

_.  
._

_  
_OoO

.

.  
_For one man named **Ben Cooper**, being a doctor was the meat and milk of his very existence._

_He wasn't the typical sort of doctor, working out of a cushy office attached a hospital in a major, modern city. Nor was he even one of those lone country doctors, working in a small town where he knew everyone by name. Ben Cooper was one of those rare types of doctors; the kind that worked out in the wilds, beyond the comforts that the modern world provided._

_Cooper came into his profession with some advantages that other men didn't. Being gifted from youth with an aptitude for sports and physical prowess, he continued this trait into adulthood with pursuits of all outdoor activities. He branched this into his secondary goal of becoming a member of the medical field, eventually earning his way into becoming a practicing doctor who worked primarily in the outdoors._

_Having come to the Amazon only months ago, his skills, along with the medicines that he brought from the modern world gave much aid and relief to many of the indigenous peoples of the basin lands._

_For Cooper, this was the challenge of his job that he relished. He felt the need for proper care for all in his corner of a secluded portion of the Amazon rain forest superseded any sort of personal gains. While most non-natives would have shrank away from the idea of staying in such a place for more than a week, Cooper planned to make it his life's work to be one of the few successful, working white's in the Amazon._

_Granted, this meant he had to content with much of the known dangers of the region; diseases, hazards and such, some mundane as mosquitos, others exotic as the legendary piranha. But, Cooper believed there wasn't anything that he felt he couldn't handle . . . ._

.

OoO

_**El Toranado Airfield, Western Brazil,  
Near the Amazon Basin...**_

.

Brushing a hand through his close-cut, dark hair, Cooper was finishing the packing of several crates and bags into his twin-engine plane; the Osprey. Working with a last canvas satchel -- filled with his usual medical kit and extra medicines -- he blew out his cheeks as he worked amid the humid heat of the late Amazon day.

_Need to pick up the pace,_ he told himself. _Or else Parkman will try to send someone out of the basin to find out what happened to me._ He'd been planning a trip down to the Ranger station in the river lands for days, after securing the last of the supplies he needed. The men and women that worked there depended on his visits, even more so the local tribes that came to the Rangers for aid whenever the need was great.

"Doctor! Doctor Cooper!"

Looking up from where he was stuffing the last of some medical supplies into a canvas satchel, Cooper took in the approaching man, dressed in aviator togs. "What's the word, Luis?"

"Bad, Doctor," the dark-skinned Brazilian said. "I just got off the wire with San Capo's weatherman! There's a heavy storm building across the western mountains basin." Puffing with the exertion of running from the airfield's small office, the short man added, "Most of the flights in that direction have been diverted or grounded, by order of the local authorities."

Cooper turned and eyed the darkening skies in the west. "How bad is it looking?"

Luis shook his head. "It's going to roll across the Amazon in a couple of hours, Doctor . . . a real gully-washer."

Shaking his head, Cooper reached up to rub his chin before he said, "Well, I'd better take off then."

"Doctor, no! You shouldn't attempt to fly." Luis looked literally scared for the young doctor. "You'd be better off staying on the ground--!"

"I can't, Luis. I need to get to the Ranger's Waypoint with these medicines and supplies," Ben said. "It's been nearly four weeks since my last visit, and the local tribes in that area need them." Standing up to heft the satchel onto his shoulder, he added, "Besides, the storm's a good distance away, and my plane's a speedy-enough craft. I can get out and be on the ground, well ahead of the storm."

Luis sighed. "Crazy _gringo_! You won't even make it over the river delta, by the time that storm hits." He sighed again when he saw the determination in Cooper's dark eyes. "Still . . . you own your plane, and have paid for the fuel and for the use of my airstrip. I can only caution you not to go."

"I know, Luis, and I thank you." Cooper nodded. "Nevertheless, I've got to make the attempt to get those supplies to the Rangers."

"_Si_, I know . . . well, then," Luis said at length, "I'll do what I can to help you."

Cooper smiled. "I'll keep my radio channel open all the way there, if that will make you feel any better?" Together, the two men started walking towards the Osprey; waiting nearby like a crouched bird, ready to fly.

"What would make me better is for you not to go, Doctor," Luis said with a shrug. "Still, I will stay by the radio to make certain I will hear if you run into any trouble."

"Can't ask for anything more than that, Luis." Cooper said. "Still, I shouldn't run into any trouble on my way out and back. Flying the supplies out to the rangers should be a piece of cake."

.  
.

OoO

.

Not more than a half-hour later, Doctor Cooper couldn't help but recall those words . . . when the brunt of the storm smashed across his flight path; making the twin-engine plane shudder and pitch against the winds. Lightning lit the dark clouds, making the sky flash with brilliance, nearly blinding the doctor as he tried to see out through the plane's windshield.  
_  
Piece of cake, oh sure . . . I really should've listened to Luis this time!_ Peering out, he winced at the steady lashing rainfall slashing against the Osprey in thick sheets. _This stuff's so thick! Can barely see the canopy below, much less what's in front of me!_ A strong buffet of turbulence made the plane buck violently, causing Cooper to smack the crown of his head against the roof of the cockpit. "Blast it!" Cooper snarled. Both hands were wrapped around the Osprey's control stick, while he fought against surging drafts._ I thought I could make good time, but this monster picked up speed after it crested those blasted mountains!_

In moments, the storm had him in its teeth, and soon it would have him in its belly unless he could get out and back into the clear.

"One thing's for certain . . . I won't make it to the Ranger's Point," Cooper grunted. Fumbling with the transmit key to his headset, he finally activated the transceiver. "Osprey-Two-Seven to El Toronado . . . Luis, can you read me, over?"

"_...prey-T- . . . I rea-- . . . Go ahead, Do--!_"

Reaching out quickly, Cooper tried to fine-tune the reception on his two-way radio. "You're breaking up, El Toronado. I repeat, breaking up . . . this is Osprey-Two-Seven. The storm's got me, Luis. Visibility is practically zero and the turbulence is a righteous witch! I'm going to try to turn back. Do you copy? I'm heading back. Over?"

"_Osp--. . . --even! You ha-- . . . set--. . . !_"

Cooper groaned inwardly at the cross-static filling the ear pieces of his headset. "Great, just great, Ben," he said crossly. "Well, you're in Dutch now. Better haul this plane around and try to get back to the airstrip, before something worse happens to you."

Almost as if someone or some entity was waiting for that particular word -- worse -- to be said, a sudden flare of light preceded a ribbon of intense force and energy arcing from between two clouds that were bracketing the Osprey. Lightning snaked down and touched the little plane . . . followed by a concussive BOOM of thunder that all but deafened Cooper in the aftermath.

YeOW! Cooper was rocked by the sheer force of it all . . . only to suddenly feel a new sensation as his stomach dropped at the sound of his engines sputtering.

"Oh no!" Trying to get the controls to respond, Cooper worked to maintain his calm even as the Osprey began to slowly drop towards the jungle below. "C'mon, baby . . . don't quit on me! We can't go down, down there! We're too far from either the airstrip or the way point!" But his words fell on unhearing metal, as the plane continued to fall; picking up speed as gravity began to assert itself over the stricken aircraft.

"On, spit!" Praying the radio hadn't been fried, Cooper snapped it on and quickly started speaking into the headset mike; "Mayday, mayday! Osprey-Two-Seven, going down over Amazon basin! Lightning strike! Mayday, Mayday! Repeat, Osprey-Two--!"

.

OoO

.

Water Possums -- what are usually called _yapok_ in the Amazon -- are a constant source of curious energy and irascible trouble.

One in particular, a grey and white yapok named Tiko, was currently engaged in trying to snag some fruit from a unique member of the jungle community at large.

Climbing down from a nearby rock, Tiko slowly and nimbly made her way along the top of a log, where a cloth laden with berries and other exotic foodstuffs lay; the yapok showing almost cat-like stealthiness as she licked her muzzle in anticipation of a sweet treat. The owner of said-treats was currently eating her share; seemingly unaware of the little yapok's intentions. Tiko barely got one paw out to snag . . . only to slip off the log and go tumbling across the ground -- head over tail -- before she came to rest against a large, white furry object with a surprised squeak.

From her perch on the log, the slim, fair-skinned girl with long, white-blond hair -- looking no older than eighteen or twenty -- giggled at the sight of the little yapok sprawled out after her spill. "Tiko! You little thief!" Dressed in a sleeveless brown kirtle-dress, the girl said with mock crossness, "You don't have to be so sneaky all the time. If you wanted more fruit, you could've just let me know."

Tiko righted herself, replying with a rueful chatter as she shook her fur out.

"You must not scold her, Jana," a deep male voice said; coming from a tall, dark-haired older male who was tending a cook fire nearby. Clad in the headdress and loincloth of an Incan warrior, he paused in his work, his rugged face spreading into a smile. "Tiko is, by her nature, the very spirit of mischief."

Jana replied with a smirk, "Well, she'd better be careful falling down like that, Montaro. Glancing at Tiko, she added, "After all, Ghost doesn't like being woken from his nap."

Speaking the name made its owner -- a large, white jaguar -- look up from where it was napping, next to the base of a wide kapok tree. Seeing Tiko, Ghost sighed before giving a huff of a snort. Spooked, Tiko scampered up the kapok trunk like quicksilver; reaching a high branch, before looking back down and chattered crossly at the big cat.

With a giggle, Jana said, "Oh, Tiko! Don't get so upset with Ghost. You know he needs his rest after a big meal." She rose and reached out one arm towards the little yapok. "Come down and stop being so silly, or you'll never get any dinner at this rate."

From where he was sitting next to the fire, Montaro left the jungle birds he was cooking for the moment, so he could face Jana and her animal friends. "Fortunately for Tiko, Ghost has eaten of a good kill. He should not need to feed for many days . . ." He trailed off, before looking up through the canopy overhead. "Which may be a good thing."

As Tiko scampered down and hopped onto the girl's shoulder, Jana looked at Montaro with concern. "Why's that?"

The bronze-skinned warrior nodded towards the west. "A storm is coming up fast. A large one, unless I am mistaken. With the forest caught in such a downpour, there will be no hunting for any of the jungle's predators, until it has passed."

Jana shivered a bit. "Ugh, if there's a storm coming, then we'd better find a place to shelter under. I just hate getting soaked during a rainstorm!"

Montaro nodded, though he chuckled at the young girl. "Even for all your time spent among the forest, you still have the white man's sensibility about you, Jana."

"Well, not all of us have been living in it, for all our lives, Montaro," Jana returned.

At that, Montaro nodded. "True . . . it seems like it was only just the last day, when I found you in the river, and brought you to safety." He frowned a bit. "I tried to find your father--."

"I know, my friend. I don't blame you for not succeeding." Jana came over to kneel next to Montaro. Placing a hand on his arm, she went on to say, "Besides, thanks to you and your tribe, I've been safe and well-cared for."

"My honor as a warrior would not allow me to abandon a child -- even a white one -- in the forest," Montaro said sagely. "I've been your guardian, protector and teacher all these years. I've done all I can to teach you about the jungle, and its ways."

"For that, I will always be grateful," Jana said with a fond smile. "Thanks to you, I wouldn't even be alive today. That alone gives me hope that someday . . . my father will be found."

"For your sake, and for your future happiness, Jana, I pray to the gods of my people that your father is still alive, As well, that we may find him, " Montaro said, giving her hand a squeeze. "Someday."

Just then, Ghost lifted his head from his paws; his ears flicking as he glanced around. A low rumble came from his throat . . . one that got both Jana and Montaro's attention.

"What is it, Ghost?" Jana asked, just as Ghost let a louder snarl slip from his muzzle.

"Hmmm, he senses something . . . what, I cannot say for certain." Montaro rose from beside the fire, focusing his senses as he scanned the surrounding forest.

"Danger?" Jana moved closer to her companion, coming alert herself.

Just then, a gust of wind blew through the branches of the trees; bringing with it a faint, faint sound . . . something that clearly Ghost nor Montaro had heard the like of before, judging from deep growl from the big cat, as well as the warrior's puzzled expression.

But, it was a sound that Jana did recognize. "That . . . that's an engine. An . . . airplane!"

Montaro looked at her. "One of the white man's flying craft? Mm, you have told me of these before."

"Yes," Jana said excitedly, before her face fell. "But what's it doing out, with a storm coming this way?" As she listened intently, the faint sound changed in pitch. "Uh-oh. It sounds like it's in trouble."

Montaro could hear it too. "It is coming closer." Turning, he scooped up his staff. "Come, Jana. We need to see where this . . . air-craft is. If it is in trouble, it could crash into the jungle."

Nodding, Jana pointed towards a spur of high stone, barely visible through the canopy. "We can see better from Jaguar Rock!"

.

OoO

.

Not far from Jana and Montaro's campsite, a spur of rock rose from the jungle floor that was as old as the eldest of his tribe could recall. Over time, wind, rain and the elements had worn the surface of the rugged spur down, until it resembled the shape of a crouching jaguar; snarling with its fangs exposed. It was also one of the highest points in the entire basin floor -- save for the high mountain peaks to the west -- that could allow anyone to view the vista of the jungle for miles around it.

Upon reaching Jaguar Rock, both Jana and Montaro turned their eyes skyward; mindful of the approaching storm that was now just starting to drop the leading edges of its rain upon the jungle around them.

"Do you see the aircraft, Jana?" Montaro asked.

Narrowing her eyes, Jana was silent for a moment . . . until she picked out a slow-dropping white object against the dark clouds of the storm-locked sky above. "There, Montaro! Do you see it?" Pointing, Jana urged her friend to follow her gaze.

"Ah, I see it now." Montaro's face deepened with a new frown. "It is headed into the jungle."

"It's crashing," Jana said with certainty. "Something must've happened to it while trying to dodge the storm, I think."

"If that is certain, the man flying it is a fool to be in the sky while such fierce winds are blowing!" Montaro said.

"Even if that pilot is a fool, we must try to help him." She turned and let out a singular call, before she squinted; watching as the white plane suddenly dipped into the green jungle below and vanished. Only a thin ribbon of smoke marked its passing.

"Come on, Montaro! The craft is not far from here. We can reach it, if we hurry." Jana said, shouting back down to the base of the spur. "Ghost, Tiko! Come on, we may need your help, my friends!"

Nodding, Montaro said, "Yes, lead the way, Jana. We are with you!"

.

OoO

.  
Coming back to himself, Cooper could feel a throbbing pain behind his left forehead. Groaning, he started to lean back, feeling the weight of gravity pulling his torso forwards against the straps of his seat restraint.

"Oooh, man . . . anybody, get the . . . license number of, that, bus?" Blinking, he opened his eyes, taking in the current state of the Osprey and himself: The plane was hanging amid the branches of a large tree, its front a shattered shambles, with both wings bent back at awkward angles by the crash. The pilot side door was completely ripped away, leaving Cooper to dangle over the exposed opening, over which he could see a wide, running river beneath his wreck. Craning his neck slowly to the right, he could see the right engine was completely gone. Looking back again, he saw the left was mostly intact, though the props were shorn completely off at the base of the rotor.

_Ow . . . you're in bad shape, poor girl. What am I . . . thinking! What about me?_ He thought. Cooper himself didn't look that much better. A small part of his mind was analytically taking stock of his injuries. One leg felt broken, his chest felt bruised from where the momentum of the crash threw him against his restraints, and he clearly had smacked his head against something.

Rotating his head slowly, Cooper reached for the center console of the plane, fumbling as he tried to flip the switch of the radio. "Osprey-Two-Seven . . . this is, Osprey-Two-Seven and . . . I'm, declaring, an . . . emergency," he said, only to stop when he heard an angry snarl of feedback and static. Snapping the switch off, he groaned. "Swell . . . radio's gone." Coughing a bit, Cooper tried to focus as he reached up to hook his fingers under the edge of his restraints. _Got to . . . get out of here . . . risk of a . . . fire--._ His thoughts were brought up short when he didn't feel the straps part.

"Oh no!" Tugging at the release of the restraints, Cooper couldn't make it budge. "C'mon, you . . . I've got to get out of this wreck, before--."

Just then, a loud hiss rolled through the air.

Looking up, Cooper got the shock of his life, as he spied the incredibly large, long body of an anaconda; half-covered by the low foliage on the riverbank across from his crashed plane. The beast was easily twenty-feet long, and it was eying him intently as it slowly started to slip down onto the exposed riverbank, heading towards him. Cooper had heard plenty of tales from the local natives about these monster snakes. Some in grisly detail, of hapless men swallowed and eaten whole. Dazedly, he struggled with the straps crossing his chest, but the metal buckle still wouldn't budge.

The anaconda was now completely in view, and was starting to slither into the river itself; it's massive body undulating as its head raised high over the running water. A long, black tongue flicked out, tasting the air as it began to head straight for Cooper's plane.

In full panic, but hampered by his head injury, Cooper strained to break the safety harness, but the reinforced straps were just too strong. _Gotta get . . . free, I . . . can't let that--!_

Suddenly, the air was split by an eerie call; echoing through the forest like some haunting, siren's plea. The call made the snake appear to pause, and Cooper himself stopped to listen as the call echoed through the trees. What was that? he asked himself, trying to clear his head. It was almost like a wolf-call, but it was more melodic than any canine could ever be, and clearly it wasn't like any monkey or bird-call he'd ever heard before.

Suddenly, a feminine-yet-stern voice called out, "Away, Seera! You will find no meal here! Go, and find more challenging prey down-river!"

Surprise further colored Cooper's muzzy awareness. Someone else was out here, in the middle of the Amazon? Clearly speaking English, and obviously not a native, either.

The anaconda stalled its progress towards Cooper's plane, writhing in the water as the howling call sounded once more. Finally, the huge serpent twisted back upon itself and made its way back to the riverbank, before it slithered into the underbrush and quickly vanished from sight.

Cooper let out a sigh of relief. _Well . . . that snake's gone, he told himself. Now . . . what do, I--? _

His thoughts were cut off, when a movement out of the corner of his eye got his attention. Looking out from the shattered cockpit, Cooper half expected anything . . . save for the sight of a fair-skinned girl, clad in a short leather dress, with her long, blond hair trailing behind her as she swung for the far side of the river on a vine! Stunned, he could only stare as she landed neatly on the ground in a crouch; clearly looking in the direction of the departing anaconda.

"Okay," he muttered softly. "I've lost it . . . this has . . . got to be . . . hallucination."

As Cooper watched, the girl turned away from the riverbank and faced his wrecked plane; concern filling her beautiful face as she surveyed both vehicle and the injured man inside. "Hello! Can you hear me?"

Cooper just slowly nodded his head out of sheer reflex.

The girl's lips pressed together in a thin line. "Montaro! The pilot's inside . . . he's still alive. We need to get him out, before the plane's fuel catches fire!"

Cooper felt his awareness slipping into a muzzy fog. Who was she talking to? Who is she? he wondered; a groan slipping from his lips as he fell the throbbing in his head return with a vengeance.

Just then, a large, dark figure loomed before Cooper's sight, just before he felt a pair of large hands begin to pull at his restraints. A deep voice called out, "He is tied into this vehicle, Jana! We must cut him free!"

"Stand back a moment!"

The figure slipped away briefly, and then Cooper heard something whistling through the air, just before he felt something pass close to his chest. Suddenly, the straps felt loose, and his body tipped forwards into the open ruin of his pilot's side door. The figure was back again, quickly catching him before he fell out into the water below. "I have him, Jana!"

_Jana?_ That was the last thought Cooper had before his mind went completely fugue.

.

OoO

.  
Slowly, Ben Cooper's mind returned to the world . . . and, instead of feeling like he was dangling by strings, he felt himself laying on a firm surface.  
_  
Oh, sweet mercy of-- wait! Where am I now?_ Startled, he started to rise, only to groan when a wave of nausea swept over him. _Ugh!_ he though. _Head . . . hurts like I was kicked by a mule._ Must be a concussion. Opening his eyes slowly, Cooper noticed -- when he could focus -- he was looking up at the roof of some building, and laying on what felt like a cot of some kind._ Okay, so . . . someone rescued me. But . . . who--?_

"Ah, so the stranger is awake now." a deep voice said.

Turning his head slowly, Cooper took in the sight of the rest of the room around him . . . as well as the tall, dark-skinned speaker, who was standing in front of a doorway with a grim expression. Recognizing the color and style of the man's outfit, Cooper felt his mind snap onto the obvious; a local village! One of their people must've seen the crash, and rescued me.

"You . . . can understand me?" Cooper asked.

The man nodded. "I speak your language, stranger. You are in the village of my people," he said. "I am Montaro. Who are you?"

"My . . . ugh! My name is . . . Ben. Ben Cooper."

"Ben, Cooper?" Montaro frowned. "Why were you attempting to fly your machine, during a storm, Ben Cooper?"

Struggling to sit up a bit, Cooper fought down a new wave of nausea as he said, "Because I . . . I am a doctor. A . . . healer. I was going to the . . . ranger's waystation, down in the basin." He sagged back against the cot. "At least . . . that's where I meant . . . to go."

Montaro nodded slowly. "You have been injured, though not gravely, Ben Cooper." Turning away, the warrior said as he exited the room. "Rest now. The healers will see to you shortly."

"Wait, Montaro," Cooper said, holding out one hand towards him. "Before you go . . . you must send word . . . tell the rangers, where I . . . am!"

Montaro paused, before saying, "We know of where your fellow white men are, Ben Cooper. A friend has already left to tell them what has happened." He looked over his shoulder and said, "Now, rest. Let the medicine we gave you work to heal your body." With that, he slipped out of sight and was gone.

Lowering his arm, Cooper let himself sink deeper into the cot. _Great . . . well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised._ he thought. _With all the work the rangers do among the tribes in the basic, someone was bound to know what to do._ Sighing, Cooper tried to will himself to relax . . . but, something was nagging at the back of his mind. Something that happened during his rescue, but just what, he couldn't recall just then.

_I just know I . . . saw something. Something I'd never seen out here . . . before._ Before Cooper could dwell on this chain of thought further, his body demanded more rest, so he slipped back into a somewhat-fitful sleep . . .

.

OoO

.  
If Ben Cooper had known where he was, his sleep probably would've been a little less troubled. Not far from where Jaguar Rock sat, lay the span of a native village; specifically the one that Montaro's tribe called their home. Jana and Montaro had brought Cooper there after recovering him from the wreck of the Osprey. Though small by most modern reckoning, it was still well-kept and populated.

It was here that Jana had come to call her home, when she didn't live in the small clearing near Jaguar Rock. Being close by had its advantages -- due to her friend being on hand to alert her of trouble or any news from the other tribes in the basin. It was also a safe haven to come if she herself was in need.

Now, hours after his first talk with Cooper, Montaro was seated with Ghost and Tiko near the fringe of the village-proper; waiting while he kept watch over the villagers going about their tasks. The little yapok was fussing over something she had found, while Ghost had returned to napping at the warrior's feet.

Just then, a soft call preceded the arrival of Jana; swinging down from the canopy to land a few yards away from her companions.

Rising, Montaro smiled. "Jana! You have returned. Did you find--?"

"The ranger's camp? Yes. They were near some of the Yawacha tribe. I asked their headman to help me locate them. I don't think the rangers were expecting someone like me," Jana replied. Moving to join him and her animal friends, she added, "I spoke with their leader -- Ranger Parkman -- and told them of the pilot. They were concerned when he didn't show up as planned."

"Yes," Montaro said. "He too was concerned that they did not know of what had happened to him."

At that, Jana's eyes lit up. "The pilot's awake now?"

"Only for a moment, Jana. I told him to rest." Montaro crossed his arms. "He said his name is Ben Cooper. He called himself a healer."

"A healer? Oh, a doctor." She looked towards the village center. "How is he, Montaro?"

"The healers of my people believe his leg will mend in time. His head was also injured severely . . . rest will be the best thing to aid him in returning to good health."

"Did Ben Cooper say why he was flying in such a storm?"

"I did not ask him." Montaro frowned. "Though, knowing what he is . . . he might have been going to this ranger camp to tend to someone who may have been sick, or injured."

Jana nodded. "Can I be allowed to see him? I figure he could use a friendly face right now."

"Perhaps," Montaro said slowly. "Jana . . . he is one of your people, but I worry what he might think, if he sees you."

"What do you mean?"

Frowning, Montaro explained, "A lone girl -- a white girl -- in the jungle? Even thought he may see you among the safety of my people, he might strive to return you to the white-man's world." His eyes and face darkened.

At that, Jana put a calming hand on Montaro's forearm. "My friend, I wouldn't be surprised if he thought such thoughts, but no one can make me leave the jungle. Not yet." She peered into his dark eyes; her own blue ones filled with an imploring look. "I understand your fears, but it still might be best for me to see him."

"I understand, Jana." Montaro's face softened a bit. Even though a part of his being prompted him to deny her, he knew that he couldn't ever refuse her, if the need was that great. "If that is your wish, I will take you to Ben Cooper."

"Thank you, my friend." Jana said with a smile.

.

OoO

.  
When Cooper woke up again, he was feeling better. His head didnt' hurt so much, and his nausea seemed to be diminished -- even as he sat up in his cot. _Well, that's a good sign,_ he thought. I_f my concussion had been getting worse--?_

Just then, there was movement at the doorway of the hut. Turning, Cooper saw it was Montaro, who was standing there.

"Um, hello again," Cooper said.

"I greet you, Ben Cooper," Montaro said; his tone and posture appearing to be somewhat at unease. "You appear to be healing fast."

"Well, as best as can be expected. Your people's healers are . . . well-taught, I figure."

"Ah, that is true."

Cooper frowned a bit. _Something's making this guy upset._ he thought. "Um, is there something I can do for you, Montaro?"

At length, Montaro shook his head. "No . . . however, there is someone who wishes to see you."

"Me?" Cooper was puzzled for a moment. Shaking himself, he asked, "Who wants to see me?"

"A friend of my people, and of this village. If you will permit us . . . ?" Trailing off, Montaro saw there was no objection from Cooper, so he turned and leaned outside to motion to someone.

Cooper waited, his own thoughts racing. _Just who in this village would want to see me? A shaman or medicine man, or their chief perhap--!_ His thoughts suddenly ground to a halt, when Montaro turned back inside and stepped back to reveal . . . a girl! No, not just any girl; it was _the_ girl _I'd thought was just an hallucination!_ Not realizing he'd hitched his breath in surprise, blinking in disbelief as he took in the fair-skinned, blue eyed woman. Her hair looked so blond it was nearly pale-gold white in contrast to the black hair the dusky-skinned native standing in her shadow had. Clad in nothing more than a simple leather dress and a strange, red-and-black necklace, her presence made Cooper stare in wonder as the girl came to a stop next to Montaro.

"Hello, Ben Cooper . . . my name is Jana," she said, her voice and smile filled with eager welcome.

"J-J-J-Jana?" Cooper stammered.

"Are you, all right?" Jana asked at length, concern filling her face.

Shaking himself, Cooper quickly replied, "Ah, y-yes, yes! I am . . . well, forgive me, Miss but . . . I wasn't aware this village had a, well, a non-native among them."

Jana's smile returned, but it was lop-sided as she said, "Actually, I've been living with Montaro's people for many years now. So, I'm hardly anywhere near being a 'non-native'."

Realizing his _faux-pau_, Cooper quickly apologized. "Sorry, Miss Jana . . . I never meant--!"

"Please, just call me Jana," she replied. "You should be forgiven, considering the state we found you in." She motioned for permission to come in further.

Cooper just nodded; watching her as she took a seat at the end of his cot. "Okay . . . Jana. Please, you can call me Ben, in return." Shooting a glance at Montaro, he added, "Forgive me for seeming more . . . out of line, but, just how did you end up here in the jungle?"

Jana nodded once. "A fair question, but first I have to ask you something."

Cooper shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Just why were you flying out in the middle of a storm like you were?" She gave him a puzzled look. "Not even some of the largest condors from the mountains attempt to fly when the skies are that dangerous."

Cooper gave her a rueful smile. "Well, I was trying to get medical supplies to the Rangers at the waystation, further in on the basin." He shook his head. "I guess it was pretty stupid of me to think I could outrace that storm."

"Well, you were just lucky Montaro and I spotted you crashing."

"You didn't happen to salvage the supplies from my aircraft, did you?" Cooper asked with some urgency. "Those are pretty irreplaceable, and there's a number of villages that rely on my getting those to them."

Jana turned to Montaro -- who'd been standing in the doorway like a stone guardian -- and asked, "Can we do that now, Montaro?"

The warrior nodded after a moment's thought. "I will speak to my chief. Perhaps some of the younger men can be spared to bring the supplies from the crashed vehicle."

"Could you, please?" Cooper asked. "I'd be gratefully in your debt for it!"

Montaro seemed to glare at Cooper, but he nodded. "I will go speak to the chief, now." He cast a concerned look at Jana.

"Go ahead, my friend. I'll stay with Ben until you return. I have a feeling he has more questions that need answering." As Montaro departed, she gave Cooper a wry smile. "You have to forgive him. He . . . still thinks that I need protecting, from time to time."

Cooper nodded. "I, ah, gathered that." Shaking his head, he asked, "He, doesn't like strangers much, does he?"

Jana said, "Montaro's just naturally protective of his village and me. I've been under his protection since he first rescued me."

"Rescued you?" Cooper sat up straighter. "You were in danger before--?"

"It was a long time ago, actually. When I was first traveling down the Amazon river."

He looked away for a moment, then looked at her pointedly, "Wait. You were the one who came to my wrecked plane!"

"I did."

"You drove away that big snake," Cooper said.

"Actually, I just warned her off. It was Ghost who made sure she didn't return to stop me and Montaro from pulling you out of the wreck of your aircraft."

"Ghost?" Cooper looked puzzled, but just as he started to ask whom she was speaking of, he heard a low growl at the entrance to the hut. Turning his head, he gasped at the sight of the large head of a big jungle cat as it peered inside. "Oh no!" He started to rise in alarm.

"Ben, wait. Don't be afraid," Jana said, holding out a hand to keep him from panicking. "This is Ghost; my loyal companion and, like Montaro, my guardian." She smiled at the white jaguar fondly. "Come, Ghost. This is a new friend."

Padding into the hut, Ghost came up to the side of the cot and rumbled softly; his bright eyes peering at Cooper with keen interest. Even as the injured man tried not to appear frightened, Ghost snorted softly before moving to sit next to Jana, giving her a low, inquisitive growl.

With a chuckle, Jana said to Cooper, "I think he's just curious about you, Ben."

"Whether or not I'd make a good meal, I shouldn't wonder?" Cooper shuddered.

"No! Ghost just ate recently," Jana said. "He's just, well, never met someone like you before."

"Ah, well that's a comfort." Ben said, looking at Ghost warily.

"Don't worry, Ben." She reached down and rubbed her fingers behind Ghost's ears, making the big cat purr. "I've known Ghost since he was still a cub. I've practically raise him, so he almost could consider me his mother."

"That would mean--?" Cooper blinked, then stared hard at the young woman. "Jana, before we go any further, can you tell me just how you came to be here, among Montaro's people? The jungle?"

Jana smiled. "I'd be happy to tell you, Ben. It's a bit of a story, though . . . ."

.

OoO

.  
After listening to Jana as she went through the story of her arrival, rescue by Montaro and her becoming a part of the jungle community at large, Ben Cooper stared at her with a bit of awe and a little more respect than he had prior to meeting her. "Sweet mercy! To think you've been living here, in the jungle, all this time! It . . . it's mind-boggling!"

Jana nodded. "I admit it's quite a tale in the telling, but it's all true."

Staring into Jana's eyes, Cooper nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think I can believe you. Still, I guess if you weren't out here, I'd have been done for. I can't thank you enough for helping me out."

"You don't have to thank me, Ben," Jana said. "We were glad to have saved you."

"At least let me return the favor, and help you out," Cooper said.

"Help me?"

"By contacting my base camp back at the airfield," he explained. "If I can get another plane out here, you can come back with me and return to civilization."

Jana frowned a bit, before she said, "Well, that's nice of you to offer, Ben, but . . . I don't think that will be necessary."

Cooper looked at Jana, perplexed. "But, surely you'd want to return to the world you came from? After all, there must be others that are worried about you."

Jana shook her head. "My father was the only family I had . . . and now, I have Montaro, Ghost, Tiko and all of the people of Montaro's people as my family now." She looked at Cooper with a steady gaze. "Besides, while I admit I would probably be better off, back in the modern world . . . I cannot leave." Her face hardened briefly. "I vowed to never leave, until I could learn what happened to my father."

Cooper ventured ahead, saying, "But, surely he's dead--?"

"Whether or not he is dead, is up to me to learn," Jana said, her tone clipped as she never let her eyes move from Cooper's own. "Until then, I will continue to live here, in the jungle, and there is not any one person that will make me change my mind!"

Cooper held her gaze, then he dropped his chin and nodded. "All right . . . all right, I understand," he said. "If that's what you want, then, I won't say or do anything more to change your mind."

Jana's expression softened. "Than you, for your understanding, Ben Cooper."

"Still, if you're going to stay, then," Cooper said at length, "I guess I'll have to make certain I come by here more often."

Cocking her head, Jana asked, "Why?"

Cooper lifted his head, chuckling, "Why?! Because of two reasons . . . the first, that there's a whole other village here that I never knew about." He pointed to himself. "I'm responsible as the only practicing doctor in the entire basin, to look after all of the natives in it. That was part of the reason why I had so much medicines and supplies aboard my aircraft. Those were to be left with Parkman and the other rangers, so I'd have access to them if someone ever needed my help and skills."

"I see," Jana said, "and, the second reason?"

"It sort of falls in with the first, but, the second reason is you, Jana," Cooper said. "Just because you protect the jungle and its people, doesn't mean that you won't need help from time to time as well." He held up one hand when the young woman started to speak. "Jana, from what I've seen, you're capable, brave and strong. Clearly, living with Montaro and his tribe has served you well. However, even the best of us need help once in a while." He chuckled ruefully. "I guess what happened to me is proof enough, hm?"

"Oh, clearly!" Jana said, smiling and laughing along with him.

Just then, Montaro appeared at the entrance to the hut again; his face darkening a bit as he stared at the two of them. "I have done as you asked, Ben Cooper. Some warriors have left to recover the medicines and supplies from your aircraft. They will return as soon as they are able."

Cooper nodded. "That's great news! I can't thank you enough."

Instead of replying, Montaro looked to Jana. "Jana, the chief wishes to speak to you, concerning how we should proceed with returning Ben Cooper to his people."

Jana nodded. "If I know the chief, he'll want to turn Ben over to the rangers as soon as he's well enough to travel. Did the healers say when that might be possible?"

"If Cooper continues to heal properly, with rest, he may be able to leave within a few days, Jana. That is what they told the chief just now."

"That's good, then. I'll go see the chief to make sure Ben will be taken to Ranger Parkman and his people as soon as it's time." She glanced at Cooper, rising from her seat. "I have to go, but . . . I hope that we can talk again, and soon."

"I'd like that, Jana." Cooper said. "I wager you've got more to tell me about your time spent out here . . . and, if I can ask more about your father, then I might be able to help you find out what happened to him someday?"

Jana smiled. "I'd be happy to tell you all I can remember, Ben. And, thank you for understanding." She nodded to Montaro, before she said, "Come, Ghost. We need to let Ben get his rest."

As Jana and her jaguar left the hut, Montaro remained behind; his face filled with a scowl as he looked down at Cooper.

It was a look he didn't miss. With a sigh, he said, "Look, Montaro . . . can we speak as equals here; man to man, I mean?"

Montaro simply nodded.

"I understand how this must look," Cooper said. "Jana's a . . . lovely young woman, and I understand how you must feel about her, being her protector for all the years she's been out here--."

"Yes, she is a beautiful woman. Jana is a dear friend, both to me and my people, Ben Cooper. She also has never had contact with any of her own kind, since she was still young." Montaro's tone brooked no compromise. "I would not see Jana taken advantage of, for all that she also has no experience with men as well."

Coloring slightly, Cooper cleared his throat. "Ah . . . yeah, I would figure that much. Still, you have to understand my position, Montaro. I'm a doctor. A healer, and I took an oath when I became one." He paused. "You, understand what an oath is?"

"Words given, to uphold a promise . . . yes, I know what that is."

"The oath I took was this; to care for the sick, injured and dying. To give them aid wherever I might be, and to see that all under my care are protected and nurtured back to health." Cooper paused again, before saying, "Because I practice my skills here in the Amazon, that means all within this basin fall under that protection and care. Including your people, and -- by that extension -- Jana herself."

"That is not an obligation you need concern yourself with," Montaro said firmly.

"Perhaps not, but let me ask you this; would you ever go back on a promise you made?"

Shocked a bit by Cooper's question, Montaro said, "No! I would not! Honor as a warrior and a protector of my people would not allow--!"

"Then, you can understand my position then." Cooper sighed. "I cannot just walk away, and leave either your tribe or Jana . . . not after knowing that they both exist within the lay of my protection."

"There is more to this than just your oath, Ben Cooper! I have seen how you looked at Jana when she came to meet you just now," Montaro said, his voice gruff and stubborn.

Cooper shrugged. "I am a man, Montaro. You said it yourself. Jana is a beautiful woman, however, I'm only grateful to her for saving my life. Nothing more." He straightened up on the cot, wincing a bit as his leg shifted. "If it will make you feel better, I promise that all Jana will be to me is what you are to her; a friend. Seems to me, she could use another one . . . even though she has you, her animals and your people."

Montaro seemed to mull this over. "You would do that? Be only her friend, and not aspire to be anything more?"

"I make no promise beyond what I just said. If Jana wishes to be more than a friend . . . well, that should be her decision." Cooper sighed again. "Besides, we both know that if you forbade me to see her again, Jana would do her best to try to find out why."

Nodding, Montaro crossed his arms over his chest. "Hm, this is true. Jana has a good head and heart, but she can also be very stubborn when she wishes." He was silent for a few moments more, then he lowered his arms and said. "Very well . . . I will accept your promise of friendship, Ben Cooper."

Cooper nodded.

"Know this," Montaro added, "that if I discover that you ever force yourself to be more than what Jana would wish for . . . ." He let his words trail off into silence.

"Montaro, that is the last thing I would ever do, and even then I would not want to do that to a friend," Cooper said firmly.

At that, Montaro stepped closer and stuck out his hand. "Then, become a friend, Ben Cooper. Not just to Jana, but to myself and to my people as well."

Cooper clasped his hand in return. "I would like that very much, Montaro."  
.

.

.

THE END


End file.
